Black Eye
by RocknRollZombie
Summary: Mark Healy the rebel without a cause type, a boy from a broken home, a teenager who learned that the world is a suckish place to live in. The only person who comes to care about him is a Blonde blue eyed straight A girl.
1. Black eye

Mark kept his eyes on the door, Lisa and Nikki were asleep, Kevin was watching T.V on the couch and the 16-year old was waiting for his parents to come home. "Mark?" The 16 year old turned his head to look at his little brother, eyes narrowing , "What!" Mark cussed under his breath he didn't mean to snap at Kevin. He Blame his parents for the way he treat his brother and little sisters. "When are Mom and Dad going to be home?" Kevin asked his eyes focused on the T.V, the 12 year old knew that his parents were probably going to come back drunk. They usually do and his brother seems more pissed off when they do. He doesn't understand why his dad told him before that they drink to have fun and that he shouldn't be influenced by everything that comes out Mark's mouth.

Mark rolled his eyes and scoffed Kevin always asked him this, always blind to the truth, to the the way their parents treated them. It seemed to him like his little brother acted tough in school but then became so shy and meek when around their parents. Mark only really had two friends at school Rick and Andy, he would usually spend the afternoon at an auto-parts shop with them after school or just ditched school in general.

Spanish class was interesting to him once except the teacher took a interest in him, although it was okay the first few times to him it got weird, and the fact that he found out she in general was a bitch. A few other of his classmates and some seniors who were basically failing that class somehow raised their grades up in a week. He found out that she was using him like she used all the other guys who seemed like loners or the ones who were desperate enough to do anything to graduate or get a decent grade. He didn't sleep with her, just made out with her a couple of times. He was still a virgin by the end the first semester of junior year, what was on his mind during then wasn't sex like most other guys. What was on his mind was his crappy broken home life that was falling apart during that year.

He was going to turn 17 in March, and then another year till he'll be able to move out of his parent's house. He'll probably take Kevin,Lisa,and Nikki with him he didn't want to think of what could become of his brother and little sisters once he was out of the house. His parents were probably just become more violent towards them if he left. He touched his right eye gingerly, it wasn't swollen anymore. His mother or as he simply called her by her name Barbara threw a soda can at him. The hit was meant for his brother, but he decided to get in the way. Kevin was probably likely become afraid of his own shadow it he was the one of the receiving end of the more physical side of abuse.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he heard his dad and Barbara hurl insults at each other, they weren't even inside the house yet to start. He wonder if his neighbors just had their own shit to deal with or they just didn't give a fuck of what happened to a 12 year old boy and two five year old girls. Since he can obviously take care of himself, and didn't need some person's god forsaken pity.

The drunken slur and heavy voice of his dad reached his ears, as he sent Kevin a look that said go to sleep already. Mark sighed, and took a few sips of the beer can he took from the fridge once his brother was upstairs. " Where's the little bastard of your brother, Mark?" Barbara practically hissed in his face, took a look at the beer in his hand and laughed.

"Wodja look at this Nick. Our litte Marky think he's a grown up. Drinking his mommy and daddy's beers."

Nick Healy gave his wife a look that pretty much gave no room to argue. The older male stood at a good 5'7 in height, blue eyes that his oldest inherited, a mop of unruly jet black curls,and a attitude that made people think he could be bipolar. He strode over and hauled Mark to his feet by the collar of his black shirt. The 16 year let the can slip from his fingers as his hand reached up to try to loosen his dad's hold on him, Mark met his dad's glare with his own. Nick balled up his other hand and brought it into contact with Mark's jaw. Mark bit down on his tongue tasting cooper he probably bit down to hard, besides he could take a few punches. He just didn't want his dad to have the pleasure of seeing him scream in pain. He kept his eyes focused on his dad's eyes, his right eye closing as his dad punched his right eye. Great Mark thought I going to have to keep a ice pack on my face for the next day. He brought a knee up and successfully winded his dad enough for his grip to loosen, he got to his feet and made way for the stairs. But Barbara stood in front of the stairs and behind her at the top his siblings looking at him. Kevin biting on his lower lip, and his little sisters practically bawling their eyes out. Mark grabbed Barbara's arm and pushed her aside, "Kev" he started walking up the stairs making sure Kevin kept his eyes on him, and not their mother. "Pack a bag for you,Lisa, and Nikki I'm taking you guys with Aunt Maggie." Kevin simply nodded his head while he hugged his little sisters close to him.

Mark leaned against the wall, he spat out blood from when he bit his tongue. His eyes trained on Barbara and his dad...no not dad Nick. His parents where glaring at him,he looked down when he felt something tugging on his pants, Lisa was looking at him with tears in her eyes. What she said next practically broke his heart, "I donth want ta go wit unt aggie, me, ikki, aun,evin wan ta sta wth mommy, aun daddy." He blinked his eyes before kneeling down, "Lisa, I need to take all of you with Aunt Maggie while Me,mom, and Dad talk. What we're gonna talk about isn't for little kids." Mark tried to reason with his sister, he looked out of the conner of his eye Kevin was standing there with Nikki clutching his side. Before he could shoot his little brother a glare, Barbara grabbed Lisa and practically pushed his siblings into the room slamming the door shut. Mark sighed before he walk down and made his way towards the kitchen but Nick blocked his path.

"Out with ya! Your no son of mine. Ya little ingrate" Nick yelled in his face the stench of beer and cheap alcohol lacing his words, Mark tried to force his way through,but his dad wouldn't budge. He brushed his bangs out his face. Made his way back to the stairs up to his room and started throwing any of his shirts, button-ups, and pants in the bag. He spared a glance at his siblings, before putting on his shades to hide bruising around his eye.

"I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back. Dad yelled at me ta leave so might as well." Mark stated while pulling on his leather jacket. He threw his bag over his shoulder, he looked at his siblings one last time, "Good luck, Kevin."


	2. Brothers

Mark tapped his foot against the tiled floor of the clinic. He didn't want to be here, he was sure the doctors already know why they repeatedly see him. He was sure they had a suspicion of how he got the bruises every time he's dragged here by either Rick , or Andy. He answers the doctor's questions quick and in a clipped tone yanking on his jacket and leaving before they can get police involved. So the police can investigate his home life, so they can send him into the system and his siblings who will end up separated because the law got involved.

10 minutes later he speeding down the streets of Lanford heading towards the auto parts shop. Rick is yelling at him to slow down, his hands gripping the steering wheel of his truck. He doesn't have any intention of slowing down but then the sound of a police siren makes him lessen his foot on the gas. While Rick is telling him to stay quite as he comes to a complete stop the police car stopping behind officer walks out, knocks on the window, Mark bites back a sarcastic remark as the officer ask him if he had any Idea he was going over the speed limit. " Yes Officer, It won't happen again." Rick pipes up before Mark can even reply. The cop gives him a look before nodding his head, and telling him he should probably get his eye checked out.

Mark just grabs his shades,puts them on, and starts his truck back up once the police car is out of sight. Rick punches his shoulder, and calls him an idiot tells him he should relax. That going to a party tonight should help him loosen up and relax. His head is pounding as he goes around the house looking for his friends, he thought they would have protested about leaving early they only been at the party for a good two hours. But Rick nods,grabs Andy pulling the drunken brunette with him who cursing at some jock.

Once there outside, Andy arm is thrown around his shoulder, his friend slurring that if Ol' Marky finally became a man tonight. While Mark simply grunts a shut up while lighting a cigarette, and tossing the lighter at Rick who already started up the truck. Him, and Rick helped their drunk friend into the truck. While Rick drives the smoke from their cigarettes starts filling up the space, Mark rolls down the window, and lets his arm hang out. Andy mumbling something he can't really understand but some words he can make out, and one the questions has him blushing which he will deny the next day when Rick mentioned it at school.

"So are ya still a virgin, Mark?"

He runs his hand over the back of his head, feeling his face heat up at Andy's question. He says no, and just stares out the window. He doesn't have time to think about that he has more important things to think about than girls right now. And in his defense he still is, he has morals after all. Morals that have helped him deal with his parents, and small town life.

Rick tells Andy to shut up, and to stop badgering the kid. Mark smirks at that comment he is technically the youngest between the three of them. Rick treats him like a younger brother. Treats him like family, because that what Rick, and Andy are to him family, brothers not by blood but by choice.


	3. Moving

A month later he returns home, his parents are out,and his siblings are probably at school if it was his dad that dropped them off. Rick is waiting outside in his truck and acting as an guard in case his parents show up. He found a place an apartment near the pizza place he hangs out at with Rick when their not in school or fixing up old cars. He smiles as he pulls out a license plate from underneath a box in the closet. Along with some posters he kept hidden in case his parents ever decided to throw out anything he owned.

"Mark?" His shoulders tense up as sets down the garbage bag with the rest of his clothes on the floor. He fingers the lighter in his pocket as he stands up, and turn towards his father. Both father, and son stare at each other neither saying a word. Mark looks past his dad to see Rick standing in the doorway, his friend holding a switchblade in one hand, and the keys to his truck in the other. Mark cocks his head to the side which makes Rick put the blade away and walk back down stairs. The older Healy crosses his arms and leans against the doorway his eyes fixed on his son. "Your aunt told me your doing well. That you found a place, that you got a job. ….Look son, you know I don't mean…."

"Don't give me that crap. Don't try to pull the worried act now dad. Do you remember the times you hit me, called me worthless, that I won't ever amount to much in life. ….Yeah I found a place, Im fixing up cars and bikes for Rick's uncle so i'm able to get through." He picked up the bag,slung it over his shoulder after tossing the posters, and license plate in it.

"Look I'll talk to your mother. We can work out our problems. I promise I'll stop drinking." Nick pleaded with Mark, he grabbed Mark's shoulder. Mark shrugged off his dad's hand, but thought about what his dad just told him. Running a hand threw his hair, he let out a sigh,

"Look just try to be there for Kevin,Lisa, and Nicki. I know it probably been the alcohol that …..made ya do that stuff. I'm not forgiving you, but just try ta change for 'em."

"Okay. Just don't get in trouble,or end up dead in a alleyway." The older of the two males mumbled while pulling out a packet of cigarettes for his jacket,and tossing it to Mark. Mark rolled his eyes stashed away the cigarettes in his back pocket. Once he was in his apartment he let out a frustrated yell as he set the bag down.


	4. Kevin

Kevin,his kid brother who sometimes reminds him of one of the character from a movie him, Rick, and Andy went to go watch cause neither of them had anything better to do. Johnny he thinks his kid brother reminds him of Johnny Cade from The Outsiders. His brother can probably be scared of his own shadow, but instead of the socs doing the beating it his own mother who beats down his brother physically, and verbally along with his dad.

He has tried to toughen up Kevin before but his brother is too soft spoken in nature unlike him, and their parents. And he knows it irritates kevin to basically live in his shadow.

Sure he's a jerk to his own kid brother, but he still is protective of him. Mark makes sure no one jumps him when Kevin walks home. He beats up any jock or just any guy in general who picks on Kevin. His soft spoken, kid brother, he teases him because his little brother draws, and he wants him to be more of a man. Kevin needs to fight his own battles Kevin needs to stand up for himself, and not cower away. Mark watched as his little brother grew up to be neglected by their parents, he took up the role of acting as a parents for his little brother. Life made him the way he is, his parents made him the way he is.

Mark remembers he had to walk in the snow all the way to a store once because Kevin was sick with the flu and his parents were out of the house. He took a bottle of cough syrup payed it with money he had stashed away from his parents. He got back home to find his kid brother coughing up a storm, Mark grimace well he saw that flannel Kevin was using was now covered in vomit. The jet blacked haired teen was pulled from his thoughts by the sound two quick raps on his door.

Putting out his cigarette he knew who it was Rick and Andy would pound on his door, Kevin would knock once or twice, and stand outside. Mark sighed before he got up at least having a place of his own made his kid brother come over to see him if things with their folks got to heavy, he though. He narrows his eyes as he takes in Kevin's appearance , his little brother wearing a flannel that two sizes big on his frame, his curls falling in his eyes head down, and sniffling. Mark doesn't say anything as he pulls Kevin into his apartment by his arm and tells him to sit on the couch.


	5. First time meeting

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He thinks maybe it's her appearance that catches his attention. The pretty blonde seated on the couch at the party she seems out of place he thinks. Like she doesn't belong here at this type of party, he makes up his mind to talk to her cause he's sure he seen her at school before, and maybe caught her staring at him once or twice. Just like now she staring at him and she smiles a pretty smile he thinks. He smiles back at her, jams his hands into the pocket of his jeans and makes his way over. This isn't like other times he thinks as he settles himself down next to the blonde. She isn't like the other girls who pretty much throw themselves at him and his friends, or girls who try too hard to get his attention. Or the ones who just can't seem to get the clue that he wants to be alone some times./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He relaxes as she starts talking to him that her friends left her on her own after they got here, and she doesn't really know anyone here. He hears her mumble in annoyed tone the only other person she knows that's probably here is her ex who dumped her. He can see that she isn't really is that comfortable at the party so he decides he isn't going to be an jerk, he wants to get to know her, because he has been interested in talking to her for quite some time. He pulls her along with him outside, he feels her hand interlock with his, as he stops near his bike. He hooked his thumbs in the loops of his jeans as he leans against his triumph, the blonde raises any eyebrow at him, before he notices a faint smile on her lips./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He smirks because no words need to be said between them as he lets hands rest on her hips, as her hands rest on his shoulders, there's a connection between them he thinks, she everything that he obviously isn't. He can't help but let one of his hand cup the back of her neck as their mouths move against one another. He simply mumbles that he likes her, as they kiss again. And he smirks as she says that she likes him too,that she has noticed that he been keeping an eye on her in school, in the hallways. He groans as she pulls away from him, his arms are in a loose hold around her waist, as he notices two brunettes standing a few feet away from them./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Come on,Conner. We need to start walking back to Jan's."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Hurry up, Becky. We've been looking all over for you!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Mark smirks as he pulls the blonde back in for one more kiss,/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""See ya around,Beck" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He leans against his motorcycle as he watches the blonde, Becky he reminds himself starts walking with the two brunettes by her side who are obviously teasing her because she looks back at him three times,before turning back to her friends./span/p 


End file.
